1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a cloth treating apparatus and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a cloth treating apparatus which can make independent cloth treatment for respective housing spaces of a plurality of cabinets, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the cloth treating apparatus includes a washing machine for washing laundry, a dryer for drying the laundry, and a drying and washing machine for washing and drying the laundry. And, in the dryer, there may be a drum type dryer and a cabinet type dryer depending on a space which houses the cloth. The drum type dryer is of a type the space which houses the cloth, i.e., the drum, rotates, and the cabinet type dryer is of a type the space which houses the cloth does not move. The Korea Patent Application No. 10-2007-0018389 discloses the cabinet type dryer, titled “DRYER AND METHOD FOR CONTROLLING THE DRYER”.
A related art dryer will be described with reference to FIG. 34. The dryer is provided with a cabinet for housing a drying object, a low temperature air producing unit (Not shown) for producing a relatively low temperature air to be supplied to the cabinet for drying the drying object, and a flow passage (Not shown) for supplying the relative low temperature air from the low temperature air producing unit to the cabinet. And, different from the drum type dryer, the cloth is housed in the cabinet in a secured state. It is preferable that a supporting element 5 is provided in the cabinet for hanging the cloth therefrom.
In the meantime, the related art cloth treating apparatus has only one space for housing the cloth therein. Therefore, it is impossible to perform different modes of treatment for different kinds of cloths at the same time.